


Lloyd Is Reminded in a Shopping Center plus the Quartet of Chaos?

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Anna and Alyssa run into Lloyd in a Mall and end up bringing him back to the apartment.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187





	Lloyd Is Reminded in a Shopping Center plus the Quartet of Chaos?

**Author's Note:**

> Anna, Alyssa, Lloyd, Kai, and Reese are from my original story as always.
> 
> They're very loose lipped with Lloyd because they know he'll end up remember soon enough.

“Lloyd?” Alyssa asked.

Anna turned to look at her sister and saw that Alyssa was staring at a Blond haired, Green eyes male, Lloyd.

“Alyssa!” Lloyd said smiled.

They hugged.

“Who is this ‘Lyssa?” Anna asked walking up behind her.

“This is Lloyd Grandberry.”

“Nice to meet you, may I ask your name?” Lloyd addressed Anna.

“Anna Wayne, I’m Alyssa’s biological sister. Nice to meet you too,” Anna offered him a hand to shake.

Lloyd shook her offered hand, “Sister, you have different last names? Are you married?”

Anna chuckled, “No, I was adopted by Bruce Wayne and changed my last name. Anna Seabrook is my birth name.”

“Ah,” Lloyd nodded.

“Reese should be up any minute ‘Lyssa we need to wrap up our shopping.”

“Right.”

“Reese?”

“Oh yeah....” Alyssa blushed.

“Reese Eva Seabrook is your and Alyssa’s daughter, Lloyd.”

“Daughter?”

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t tell you, I had to abandon her though thankfully Anna found her.”

“She also has a rare fatal disease I’m working on a cure for,” Anna said.

Lloyd looked between the two sisters.

“Give him your number ‘Lyssa, Kai just texted me that Reese woke up,” Anna had pulled out her phone.

“Kai? Kai Smith?” Lloyd asked, handing Alyssa his phone.

“Yes,” Alyssa said, putting her number in his phone and his number in her phone, “Why?”

“I don’t know, the name sounds familiar.”

Alyssa handed him back his phone and exchanged a look with her sister.

“Does the name Alex Seabrook sound familiar?” Anna asked.

“Yes.”

“Gabriella Fisher?”

He nodded.

“Kyron Grandberry, Wu Grandberry, Misako Grandberry?” Alyssa asked.

“Yeah.”

“Energy Ninja, Golden Ninja, Energy Elemental Masters, Energy Elemental Guardian,” Anna said.

Lloyd’s eyes widened, “What?”

“We do actually have to go, so you can come with us and get your answers or wait till tonight,” Alyssa said.

“I’ll come with you.”

The three made their way to the apartment. Once Reese was taken care of Lloyd asked his first question, “What happened?”

“The timeline went wrong and got reset,” Anna said.

“Alyssa, why did you ghost me and keep Reese from me?”

“I was under a contract, I wasn’t supposed to have a romantic relationship at _all_.”

“Why didn’t you come find me once you were free?”

“We didn’t know where you were,” Kai said.

“So who else remembers?”

“Well the four of us, Dick, Bruce, Roy, and Duke,” Anna said.

“You have to add him to the group chat,” Kai said.

“Oh yeah,” Anna pulled out her phone, entered Lloyd’s number as he rattled it off and added him to the group chat.

“Is this really want it’s named?”

“Yes,” Kai said.

“Dick changed it within like two minutes of the group chat existing, it was only Him, Kai, and I at the time, it kinda just stuck.”

“Besides if anyone changes it, he changes it back.”

Alyssa laughed.

“You don’t deny Dick of group chat names,” Anna shrugged.

“When did you learn that?” Lloyd chuckled.

“The first timeline, very quickly into the Quartet of Chaos’s friendship.”

“Is that really what you four got called?” Alyssa asked.

“Yes.”

“I don’t believe you,” Lloyd said.

Anna called Dick and Roy on a three way call, “Hey boys!”

“Hey Sis!”

“Hi Anna.”

“What did the Justice League and basically any hero call the three of us plus Wally?”

“Quartet of Chaos,” They chorused.

“Thanks, Love you!”

“Love you too,” Dick said.

“Love you,” Roy said rolling his eyes.

She ended the call, “Well me and Kai will let you three have some family bonding time.”

“Bye!”

“Love you,” Anna said, leaving before she could get a response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
